Freundschaft: Eine Definition
by hamlet's girl
Summary: Gerade weil sie Freunde waren, würde Ginny nie erwarten, dass sie auf ihrer Seite standen. Eine Geschichte über drei Mädchen, für mehr geboren, als ihnen diese Welt bieten konnte, und einen Krieg, den sie verloren.


Freundschaft: Eine Definition.

* * *

Zuerst ging Ron, und mit ihm kam die Einsamkeit. Sie liebte ihre Eltern, aber sie vermisste ihre Brüder sehr, und kein Brief kam an.  
Als Ron wieder heimkam, hatte er Harry und den Tod kennen gelernt und sie ging selbst, und wurde eine Gryffindor. Ron und Harry und Hermione waren unzertrennlich und Fred und George brauchten nur sich selbst und Percy war ein Idiot, und die Briefe von ihrer Mutter erinnerten sie nur daran, dass sie niemanden hier hatte.  
Außer Tom, und mit ihm fühlte sie sich nie allein, aber irgendwann machte ihr das Angst, und plötzlich bekam sie keine Luft mehr, denn niemand, niemand merkte, dass sie nicht mehr sie selbst war.

Und dann rettete Harry sie, und tötete ihren ersten Freund, der sie benutzt hatte, aber niemand rettete sie vor dem Blut auf ihren Händen und dem Wissen, was sie getan hatte.

* * *

Tom war gegangen, und sie war wieder einsam, obwohl man sie nie allein ließ.  
Natürlich musste man aufpassen, ob Tom nicht doch etwas hinterlassen hatte, etwas, das -  
Man log sie an, behauptete alles wäre ganz normal.  
Als sie die Lügen nicht mehr hören konnte, forderte man Dankbarkeit, sie sorgten ja nur dafür, dass sie sich sicher fühlen durfte.  
Nur Snape merkte zynisch an, dass sie dafür sorgten, dass sie sich selbst sicher fühlen konnten. Man kritisierte ihn heftig für diese grausamen Worte, aber der Mann blieb bei dem, was Ginny als die Wahrheit empfand.  
Sie wusste es nicht, aber wenn er sie alleine in der Bibliothek sitzen sah, gemieden von den Klassenkameraden, viel zu jung gezeichnet von der Unfairheit des Lebens, und getrieben von Schuld, dann sah er sich selbst.

Er war es, der am vehementesten auftrat, der sie anschrie, und warnte, und subtile Hinweise um sich warf, und weniger subtile, der sie bedrohte, ihre Intelligenz beleidigte, und gleichzeitig Freund sein wollte, der sie zum Kochen brachen und zum Weinen, und doch nicht verhindern konnte, dass Pansy und Millie ihre Freunde wurden.  
Sie ignorierte alle Warnungen ihrer Familie und alle sorgenvollen Blicke, denn endlich lernte sie Menschen kennen, die wussten wie es war, wenn alle einem misstrauten. Sie waren nicht wie Tom - sie waren echt, und real, und sie misstrauten ihr zunächst, und sie hatten andere Meinungen und Lebenspläne, aber ihr Herz schlug, laut, real, manchmal panisch vor Angst, und es rechten Platz.

Und Snape stand daneben, und sprach mit ihr und diskutierte, und holte sie immer wieder in sein Büro, denn sie durfte nicht abrutschen. Sie durfte nicht, das arme, arme, dumme Mädchen, denn er hatte bemerkt, was mit ihr passierte, und wäre jemand damals auf sein Schicksal aufmerksam geworden, so hätte er sicher, ganz sicher nicht -.  
Er hatte Lily gehabt, und sie hatte Potter, und manchmal, wenn sie in den Gewölben mit den reinblütigen Mädchen lachte, und sich umwerben ließ, oder zynisch über das Leben und den Tod philosophierte, war das der einzige Strohhalm, an den er sich klammern konnte.  
Denn Potter war damit zu beschäftigt, zu überleben.

Albus schwieg.  
Severus würde nie vergessen, dass Albus seinem Urteil vertrauen konnte, auch wenn Albus das vergaß, die ganze Zeit.  
Die ganze Zeit.

* * *

Sie wurde dreizehn, und zum ersten Mal bekam sie eine Geburtstagskarte von jemandem, der nicht aus ihrer Familie kam, und zu ersten Mal war sie an ihrem Geburtstag nicht einsam, obwohl sie allein war. Die beiden Freundinnen schenkten ihr eine Festtagsrobe, und irgendwann in diesem Jahr drängten sie sie dazu, Harry das Tanzen beizubringen, und sich so auf den Weihnachtsball einzuladen.  
Und irgendwann später scheuerte sie Michael Corner eine, der mit ihr ausgehen wollte, denn sie brauchte niemanden, Pansy und Millie hatten die Einsamkeit schon vertrieben.  
Snape hielt ihr eine Predigt über Gewalt, und Ginny erklärte ihm flapsig, dass Pansy und Millie auch gegen Gewalt wären, und außerdem gegen sexuelle Belästigung.  
Snape starrte schweigend auf die zugeknallte Tür, und Corner schrieb nach jenem Tag keine brauchbare Note in Zaubertränke mehr.

* * *

Der Harry, den sie einmal angebetet hatte, war berühmt und reich und gutaussehend und beliebt und ein Held und überhaupt. Aber da war auch ein Harry, - ihr Harry, der mit seinem Verlies voller Gold keine Familie kaufen konnte, und der auf seinem hohen Podest der einsamste Junge der Welt war, und der nichts mit den Freunden und Mädchen, die mit der Berühmtheit kamen, anfangen konnte, weil ihm nie jemand das Konzept von Liebe gezeigt hatte, und der Angst hatte - so viel Angst.

Und es war dieser Harry, an den sie jedes Mal dachte, wenn ein Keim von Neid in ihrem Herzen hochkam.  
Das Geld ihrer Freundinnen war blutiges Geld, und die vielen Geschenke und schönen Kleider und neuen Bücher konnten doch echte Fürsorge nicht bezahlen.  
So verbiss Ginny sich die Kommentare über Fred und Georges dumme Streiche, und Rons achtlose Sprüche, denn sie wusste, dass Pansy und Millie sich nur an eine Illusion von einer Familie klammern konnten.

Die Welt von Millie und Pansy war ein goldener Käfig, in dem sie auf eine Zukunft warten mussten, die nicht in ihrer Hand lag.  
Und obwohl Ginny frei war - frei zu atmen, frei ihre Freunde zu wählen, frei zu entscheiden - selbst Percy war willkommen, obwohl er im Ministerium so viel Schaden angerichtet hatte - verstand Ginny diese Welt, Ginny, die manchmal nicht aufwachen konnte, aus den Alpträumen, die ihr reale Dinge zeigten, und nicht wusste, wohin der Weg ging, wenn Harry - wieder einmal- verschwand und sie vor Sorge fast verrückt wurde, auch noch wenn er Tage später schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel lag.

* * *

Natürlich hatte sie es versucht.  
Sie hatte gebettelt. Sie hatte gefleht.  
Sie hatte diskutiert. Sie hatte gestritten.

Sie hatte geschrien. Sie hatte getobt.  
Sie hatte versucht, ihnen klarzumachen, dass es Wahnsinn war, was sie tun würden. Sie hatte Bilder von den Opfern Voldemorts gesucht, und Augenzeugenberichte vorgelesen, ihnen bewiesen, dass Voldemort ein Halbblut war, und nicht nur gegen Muggelgeborene vorging.  
Sie hatte ihnen glaubhaft gemacht, dass ihr Kampf fruchtlos sein musste, durch den hohen Prozentsatz der Muggelgeborenen, und ökonomisch, und bevölkerungspolitisch - . Die Purblüter konnten nicht nachkommen, wenn eine Linie ausgelöscht war, auf lange Sicht war damit garantiert -  
Sie hatte ihnen die Welt der Muggel gezeigt - Telefone, und Fernsehen, und Fast Food, und Shakespeare und Mozart, und so viele Dinge, die sie selbst nicht gekannt hatte.  
Sie hatte ihnen die Sinnlosigkeit des Mordens vorgehalten, die Lächerlichkeit der Purblutideologie - was war der erste Purblüter? - und die Gleichwertigkeit in Wissen und magischer Fähigkeit - selbst Voldemort hatte zugegeben -  
Sie hatte für ihre Freunde gekämpft.  
Aber sie hatte nicht begriffen, dass um etwas viel Größeres ging.

"Ich weiß, Ginny, aber meine Mutter -"

Und mit einem Satz fiel all die Ideologie weg und gab den Blick auf das wahren Grauen des Kriegs frei.

* * *

"Machts' gut," murmelte Ginny.  
Die drei Mädchen starrten sich an. Warum zum Teufel wussten sie diese tödlichen Flüche, und warum mussten sie sich trennen und warum waren da so viele Tränen?

"Falls etwas - ihr kümmert euch um -"  
"Natürlich, Millie. Aber wenn mir etwas passiert -"  
"Wozu sind Freunde da?"

Und dann lagen sie einander ein letztes Mal in den Armen.  
Sie lächelten tapfer, und sie zogen in einen Krieg, und würden alle verlieren.

Die anderen verstanden nichts über Pansy und Millicent. Aber das überraschte Ginny nicht, denn sie verstanden ohnehin so wenig.  
Es zerbrach ihren Bund, es schadete beiden Seiten, wurde gar als Verrat gesehen - aber es war der nobelste, höchste Freundesdienst.

Sie würden einander bei der nächsten Konfrontation vielleicht töten - aber gerade weil sie Freunde waren, hätte Ginny nie erwartet, dass sie sich für sie - gegen die Welt, in der sie aufgewachsen waren, gegen die Familie - entschieden.

Pansy Parkinson desertierte an dem Tag, an dem ihr Vater ein Spielzeug nach Hause brachte - ein Spielzeug mit feuerroten Haaren.  
Die zwei Mädchen wurden auf der Flucht getötet.

Millicent Bulstrode starb vier Wochen durch später einen Reducto.

Vielleicht wäre auch sie eines Tages den Weg gegangen, den ihr Ginny Weasley gezeigt hatte.  
Sie hatte nie eine Chance.

__________

"These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder.."  
- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 2.3_._


End file.
